Osterfeuer
by Bluenergy
Summary: Ein nicht gesehenes Osterfeuer auf einer ostfriesischen Insel inspirierte mich zu diesem kurzen oneshot über Fiktion und Wirklichkeit und das Verwischen der beiden. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Das Übliche. Nichts davon gehört mir. Ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen.

**Osterfeuer**

Gebannt starrte ich ins Feuer. Die Flammen prasselten und zügelten weit in den Himmel hinein. Die Kinder um mich herum schrieen „ah" und „oh" und „schau mal, Mami, wie das brennt."

Nach und nach wurde mir warm, denn das Feuer erhitzte die Luft doch sehr. Meine dicke Jacke hatte ich schon aufgeknöpft, doch nun wurde es unangenehm heiß.

Ich wollte gerade einige Meter zurückweichen, da stieß ich mit einem Mann hinter mir zusammen. „Oh, Entschuldigung", murmelte ich, doch der Mann beachtete mich gar nicht, sondern starrte über mich hinweg das Feuer an.

Irgendwie kam mir den Mann merkwürdig bekannt vor. Er trug einen dunklen weiten Mantel und hatte eine Kapuze auf, ungewöhnlich für diese Umgebung. Die Männer und Frauen um mich herum trugen alle Jeans und dicke, windfeste Jacken in fröhlichen Farben.

Der Mann drängelte sich unsanft durch die Menge, doch keiner schien sich an seinem rüden Verhalten zu stören. Im Gegenteil: Sie beachteten ihn gar nicht. Schließlich erreichte er die andere Seite des Feuers. Dort stand niemand, weil der Wind den Rauch genau in diese Richtung wehte.

Ich wunderte mich, dass der Mann die Seite wechselte. Wer stellt sich schon freiwillig mitten in den Rauch? Das bisschen Rauch, das ich abbekam, wenn der Wind mal für eine Sekunde abflaute, reichte mir schon vollkommen aus.

Zwischen den Rauchschwaden konnte ich den Mann auf der anderen Seite des Feuers stehen sehen. Er stand so, dass er den Rauch voll ins Gesicht bekam. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Merkwürdige Angelegenheiten haben einige Leute, dachte ich so vor mich hin. Ich blickte mich um. Die Personen um mich herum schauten alle auf das Feuer, riefen ab und an bewundernde Laute aus und kümmerten sich um ihre Kinder. Keiner von ihnen schien den Mann auf der anderen Seite zu beachten.

Ich blinzelte. Moment Mal, stand er da überhaupt alleine? Zwischen Rauchschwaden meinte ich, die Silhouetten von weiteren Personen sehen zu können. Der Wind wehte nun heftiger und peitschte noch mehr Rauch hinüber. Ich starrte angestrengt und sah sich bewegende Schatten, oder war das doch nur der Wind, der die Rauchschwaden zu vermeintlichen Figuren auftürmte?

Ich beschloss, die Sache zu vergessen. Wer sich unbedingt in den Rauch stellen wollte, sollte es auch tun. Und wer unbedingt einen schwarzen Mantel mit Kapuze zu tragen meinte, sollte es um Himmels willen auch tun. Kleidergeschmäcker waren schon immer unterschiedlich.

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Osterfeuer zu. Es war wirklich ein gigantischer Berg Holz, der da vor sich hinbrannte. Die Flammen schlugen weit hoch und der Abstand der Personen zum Feuer wurde immer größer. Den meisten wurde es schlicht zu heiß in der Nähe des Feuers.

Meine Blick wanderte unwillkürlich über die Menschenmenge und blieb wieder an der anderen Seite des Feuers hängen. Der Mann stand immer noch da, oder besser gesagt, da standen mehrere Personen. In diesem Augenblick war ich mir total sicher.

Eine der Personen hob beide Arme. In einer Hand blitze ein Stab auf. Der Mann murmelte etwas. Ich konnte deutlich seine Lippenbewegungen sehen. Der Moment verflog jedoch so schnell wieder wie er gekommen war. Hatten meine Augen mir einen Streich gespielt?

Mich überkam ein dumpfes Gefühl. Entnervt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Dies war ein ganz normales Osterfeuer, ich war umgeben von Hunderten von Menschen, fast alles Familien mit kleinen Kindern, und der Mann war aus was-weiß-ich für Gründen hinters Feuer gegangen. Ok, mir fiel kein Grund ein, warum man sich freiwillig mitten in den Rauch stellen sollte, aber irgendwelche Beweggründe würde er schon gehabt haben.

„Genug der Gedanken", rief ich mich innerlich zur Ordnung. „was zerbrichst du dir hier den Kopf über diesen dir so völlig unbekannten Mann?" Doch so unbekannt war mir der Mann gar nicht. Wo, verflixt noch Mal, hatte ich ihn schon einmal gesehen? Ich zermarterte mir das Gehirn, doch der Gedanke wollte nicht klar werden. Er waberte in dunklen Schwaden durch mein Gehirn. Irgendwo hatte ich diesen Mann schon mal gesehen, doch wo?

Ich seufze, und beschloss zum wiederholtem Male, die Sache dran zu geben und wandte dem Blick wieder dem Feuer zu, doch da stockte mir der Atem: Da standen, oder eher gesagt, schwebten Menschen über dem Feuer!

Ich rieb mir die Augen. Das konnte nicht sein! Das kommt davon, wenn man die Augen so überanstrengt, um irgendwelche wildfremden Männern zu beobachten, schimpfte ich mich innerlich aus, doch die Figuren blieben auch noch da, nachdem ich meine Brille gesäubert hatte.

Sie schwebten einige Meter über dem brennenden Holzstapel, so dass ihre Füße zwar nicht das Holz berührten, aber immerhin Flammen unter und vor ihnen hoch loderten. Es waren drei Männer und ihre Köpfte hingen merkwürdig geknickt nach vorne ab.

Was war los mit mir? Fing ich schon an, Halluzinationen zu haben? Verstohlen blickte ich um mich herum. Die Personen um mich herum benahmen sich alle normal – so weit man bei „ah" und „oh" - Rufen angesichts eines brennenden Holzstapels von normal sprechen kann.

Keiner von ihnen blickte erschrocken zum Holzstapel hoch, sie sahen alle nur das „normale" Feuer und lachte über die Kinder, die wetteten, wer sich am weitesten ans Feuer herantraute.

Ich war anscheinend die einzige Person, die die Drei über dem Feuer bemerkt hatte.

Die Landschaft um mich herum hatte sich nicht verändert. Die Dünen waren noch da, die Leute um mich herum waren die selben, soweit ich es erkennen konnte, und in der Ferne sah ich den gleichen braunen Leuchtturm stehen.

Ich blickte wieder zum Feuer. Die Personen schwebten immer noch mit merkwürdig leeren Gesichtern in der Luft. Durch die Rauchschwaden sah ich immer noch den Mann mit erhobenen Händen und einem Stab in der Hand stehen.

Der Mann neben ihm erhob nun ebenfalls eine Hand, in der ein Stab aufblitzte. Seine Lippen formten ein Wort. „Crucio" fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein! Doch ich war mir sicher, von seinen Lippen das Wort Crucio gelesen zu haben.

Seit wann kannst du Lippen lesen? fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. Mein Blick wanderte zu den Personen über dem Feuer und zu Tode erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Einer der drei hatte das Gesicht zu einer schrecklichen Fratze verzogen, so als ob er in einem stummen Schrei die gesamte Qual der Welt herausschreien wollte. Hören konnte man jedoch nichts.

Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der schwarze Mantel, die Kapuze, so dass man die Gesichter darunter nicht erkennen konnte; die erhobenen Hände, der (Zauber)- Stab in der Hand; die unverzeihlichen Flüche: Crucio – all dies waren Elemente aus Harry Potter.

Sei nicht albern, rief ich mich zur Ordnung, Harry Potter ist ein Buch, es ist Fiktion, keine Wirklichkeit. Todesser können hier nicht auftauchen, weil es sie gar nicht gibt. Doch so sicher war ich mir innerlich nicht, wie ich mir einzureden versuchte.

Ich hatte es doch mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen – und normalerweise, also bis jetzt immer, konnte ich dem vertrauen, was meine Augen sahen. Und ich hatte auch nichts getrunken, als dass ich im besoffenen Kopf irgendwelche Wahnvorstellungen kriegen könnte. Auf der anderen Seite war das, was ich gesehen hatte, einfach zu unglaublich.

Ganz plötzlich war das dumpfe Gefühl verschwunden. Ich blickte auf. Die drei Personen waren verschwunden. Ich starrte durch den Rauch auf die andere Seite des Feuers. Dort stand niemand, keine Gestalt, kein Mantel, keine Kapuze.

Das Feuer war jetzt auch schon kleiner geworden der Holzvorrat ging langsam zu Ende. Die ersten Familien begannen, nach Hause zu gehen. Nachdenklich schloss ich mich ihnen an und trottete zurück zu meiner Ferienwohnung. Was sollte ich von dem Ganzen halten?

ENDE

So, jetzt wäre es schön, wenn Ihr mir schreiben würdet, was Ihr von dem Ganzen haltet!


End file.
